Mongrel
by Morgendammerung
Summary: After a coven of vampires is destroyed, Dean and Sam find the vampires have left behind a mysterious demon boy who isn't quite demon. Mother and Father are coming, so will they aid him, or leave him to be fought over by the Devil and Queen of Monsters?
1. Unlikely Help

**Hullo everyone! Welcome to my first fan fiction in the whole history of my fan fiction account. For starters, I do not own Supernatural {because if I did, we would have dropped it at the original 5 seasons}. For easy reference, this is during season 6, but not anywhere specific. **

**As well, it's an AU, where the Satan and Michael got pushed into their cage, without Sam. **

**Summary: A coven of vampires is destroyed, only to find that the vampires have left behind a mysterious, demon boy who isn't quite demon. Mother and Father are coming, so will they aid him, or leave him to be fought over by the Devil and the Queen of Monsters?**

**Rated M because I get crazy.**

* * *

><p><strong>OC POV<strong>

I could _not_ wake up. I just couldn't face the pain that plagued my consciousness in the waking world, right now. So I floundered at the fringes of sleep, trying to keep myself from drifting awake like my body urged me to do. For a while, I was successful, pleased that I had managed to slip out of the grasp of pain. And just when I thought I could resist it forever, the barrier was shattered and I found my eyes peeling open and blinking into lights. My eyes watered at the harsh glare and the various aches around my body, but it wasn't…unbearable.

Something was wrong-well, different, at least. I should be bearing new cuts or bites, but there was nothing of the sort. Only old ones, already starting to close up and heal properly. As I shifted, trying to throw off the after-effects of sleeping so long, I noticed two things. The first being that I was no longer wearing my tattered cloth called a shirt. And the second…

Bandages. There were bandages all along my torso, arms, and legs. I raised my arms and stared in bewilderment. What could have happened? I turned my head to figure out where I was and found myself staring at a dingy motel room. There was an identical bed opposite of me and a small living area(which meant a table for two and a TV), and a kitchen around the corner. This…wasn't what I had expected.

I had been expecting a cold cell I couldn't even lie down in, vampires, chains, torture, blood. This was hospitality from someone I had not even met yet. This made it's way into my sluggish brain, and I sat up, eyes wide. The vampires no longer had me in their grasp. I was free. I hurriedly tried to stamp out any relief that welled up, though, because I knew that something far worse could be behind this, despite how much I wanted it to be wrong.

The door slammed open and in stepped a tall man with short, sandy hair, his eyes instantly finding me. "Sammy, your patient's awake." He said in a tone dripping with sarcasm, dropping a few bags of food onto the table. The first man was joined by a second, immensely tall human being that smiled awkwardly at me. I assumed that this was Sam.

"Hey, kid, how ya feeling?" He asked as he stepped over to me, his height made ever more intimidating as he neared me, and seemed to get even taller. The other man snorted at Sam's odd kindness(in an ungainly fashion) and my eyes were drawn to him…and the hamburger he had pulled out of his bag. I realized how long it had been since I had last eaten and my stomach groaned unhappily.

"That is no kid." The man said to Sam, glaring down at me. He bit into his burger and I could only watch as he tore it apart like he was as hungry as I felt.

"Dean." Sam said warningly, then seemed to notice my gaze. He stomped over to Dean-or walked, it was difficult to tell when it came to this man's size-and snatched a hamburger from the bag. He came back and held it out towards me. "What's your name?"

I stared at the food mistrustfully. I had been poisoned before, it hadn't been pleasant at all. And besides, the hamburger looked like it had come from a hobo. I slowly shook my head, my stomach disagreeing wholeheartedly with the decision.

"No?" Sam asked, looking a little disappointed. "I mean, aren't you hungry?"

I shook my head resolutely. I wouldn't do anything, answer questions, take their food, not until-

_Eat, you dumbass. It's not poisoned._ The sudden voice in my head startled me, but I reacted instantly and snatched the food from Sam's hand hungrily, ignoring the look he gave me as I tried to eat without even chewing. And I had shoved half of it into my mouth while they had stared at me with curiosity, when I suddenly needed something to wash it down. I paused in my gorging halfheartedly and looked up at Sam, swallowed and cleared my throat. "Do you…do you have some water?"

My voice was rough and dry from the prolonged disuse, but the men didn't seem surprised, and Sam nodded to the other, who went into the kitchen and out of sight.

"So, do you want to tell me your name?" Sam asked encouragingly.

I paused, waiting for something from the voice, but he said nothing. So, I made an educated decision and informed him that my name was Nathaniel. He considered the name for a moment, then asked, "How old are you?"

"What's the date?" I asked, unsure of when it was because of my odd sleeping schedule as a captive. It was then that the other man returned with a glass of water. He handed it to me as Sam reported the date. "Well, then I'll be 16 in two months."

Sam looked surprised. "Okay. Well, I'm Sam and this is my brother Dean. We found you."

"We hunt monsters." Dean informed me. I froze. He continued. "And demons. Wanna tell us why some vampires had you?" This was not a good situation. If they hunted demons and monsters, they weren't going to take any risks with a stranger that had been living(albeit 'living' is used loosely) with a coven of vampires for who knows how long. I immediately looked down at the glass of water in my hand and nervously set it down on the bedside stand.

_Holy water_, the voice confirmed my fears, and I scooted back on the bed and sat up a little straighter. "You know, I really appreciate you guys getting me out of that little…situation I was in. And the food. But…I should get out of your hair and get back to doing what I do best."

Dean casually picked up a gun I hadn't noticed before from the table and Sam sported a disappointed and confused look.

"So, what are you?" Dean asked swinging the gun towards me. I flinched, and mentally complained to my voice about giving warnings the next time I got caught by hunters.

"Me? Well _I'm_ perfectly human." I said with a nervous chuckle.

"A demon, then?" Sam asked. "You're possessed?"

"Well…sort of…"

"We can help, then. We can do an exor-" Sam said excited, probably because he thought he could fix all my problems in a snap.

"Nononono. No. No, I'm afraid you can't help that way." I told him quickly, hoping they would rethink the offer. Dean crowded closer and I winced. It might be too late. "That's really not a good idea, trust me. But you could definitely help by just letting me-"

Dean picked up the discarded glass of Holy Water and absently took a drink from it. "And who's saying that?"

And then I was standing up on the bed and scowling down at Dean. The voice had taken over, furious at the arrogant man. "_Both of us, asshole_. _Let us go, unharmed, and I won't kill you for your misplaced superiority._"

Dean seemed insulted by this comment, but only glanced up at the ceiling. I glanced up with him, and found myself staring up at a Devil's Trap. Shit. But the voice seemed unphased by it. He smirked at the two of them, crossing my arms. "_You think that can hold us?_" I could feel him using his strange magic-y stuff, moving something, but I didn't know what. "_Sure, your little runes may keep me standing here, but I am an escape artist._"

I felt his power surge through us and expand outwards, shoving Sam and Dean back as water began dripping from over head, just enough to blur the drawn runes. I wrenched control of my body away from the voice and jumped down from the bed with a pleased smile. At last, the voice had been helpful in getting out of a sticky situation. He growled at me from the back of my head. _I'm getting the gist of it, don't get all trap-happy._

"Who, me? Never." I informed him happily. I swung the door open wide, and got an eyeful of trench coat and a horrified _Shit! _from the back of my head before the ground raced up to meet me and the world went dark.

* * *

><p><strong>End AN: Well, you guys know who that is! Cas is here to save the day-or is he here to ruin it? Whose side are you going to take? And what the hell does Nate mean when he says he's 'sort of' possessed? Read chapter two and I might stop sounding like a TV show announcer!<strong>


	2. Inescapable Disaster

**Welcome to chapter two, bitches! If you're reading this, I am awesome because I have successfully continued a story and because I hooked you and you now must read the WHOLE thing. :3 Thus, I may refer to you as bitches. Don't worry, it's a term of endearment. **

**The timeline was edited, so, if you need that, it's in chapter one. I just thought that the timeline given wasn't really going to suit my needs for this, so it became an AU.**

**So! Chapter one was all from Nate's POV, so were going to stick to 3rd****(hopefully) this time so you get a little bit less of Nathaniel and Voice, and a little bit more of Dean and Sam and whatnot. **

**Have you guessed what's going to happen with the exorcism? Because I'm telling you now, it ain't good. In fact, why don't we get to that right after a little Summary refresh?**

**Summary: The coven of vampires is destroyed, only to find that the vampires have left behind a mysterious, demon boy who isn't quite demon. Mother and Father are coming, so will they aid him, or leave him to be fought over by the Devil and the Queen of Monsters?**

* * *

><p><strong>3<strong>**rd**** PERSON POV**

"Cas!" Dean said is surprise. "Nice save!"

"What, exactly, have I saved?" The angel asked, staring down at the unconscious boy with mild curiosity.

"A lot of time, dude." Dean informed him with a smirk, tossing his gun on the bed and watching his brother make his way over to the boy. "This kid here, what's his name? Nick or somethin'?"

"Nathaniel." Sam corrected, gently picking the kid up and setting him down in a chair. He then proceeded to tie his wrists and ankles to the chair so that he would have a harder time getting out, which would give Sam more time to perform the exorcism.

"Right, so, Nate, here, is possessed by a demon. But he's got…that weird thing where you like your kidnapper." Dean looked to Sam again.

"Stockholm Syndrome." Sam said, going over to his books and picking one out.

"Right, anyways, some vampires were keeping him hostage. We didn't figure out he was possessed until we got him out of there."

Castiel observed the boy quietly. It seemed odd that a demon would choose a teenager to possess; they were generally more inclined to choose full-grown humans. And, as Dean explained, he had been found with a large coven of vampires. Which just pushed the situation into totally abnormal as far as the trio was concerned. But they both hoped they could get the problem out of the way with a quick and easy exorcism and be off saving the world again.

"Should we wait form him to wake up?" Sam asked suddenly, disturbing Castiel's quiet.

"Why?" Dean asked.

"Because waking up during an exorcism isn't exactly pleasant." Sam explained with irritation.

"He's a demon, Sam."

"He's also a kid, Dean."

Dean rolled his eyes, grabbed the glass of Holy Water, and poured it over the boy's head. Nathaniel's messy blonde hair immediately became soaked and his wet skin sizzled. His eyes shot open and his chin jerked up, but he was silent as the water burned his skin. Frowning, he rolled his head to gaze over at Dean, steam still rolling off his shoulders and face. He narrowed his eyes. "I hate you."

"That hurts." Dean replied sarcastically. "Look kid, you participate, or we knock you out again and move you somewhere you seriously can't get out of. Hit it, Sam."

"Come on, guys." Nathan said in as reasonable a tone as he could muster, while Sam started the chanting. "We could just skip over the painful little exorcism and become BFF's? Pals? Acquaintances, at the least? If your angel can get over his Holy complex, that is."

"_I doubt that._" Nate's head turned to inspect Castiel and his eyes turned black. "_He would have by now, being cast down from Heaven, and all._"

"Shut up." Dean growled.

The black melted away and Nathaniel turned to watch Sam reading aloud from his book. "You'd think a med guy would have the sense to not totally undo everything he fixed."

"Castiel, can you shut him up?" Dean asked venomously.

"Castiel, you have an amazing vessel." Nathan chuckled. The angel could only manage a confused look in reply before the boy groaned, and doubled over in his chair. Sam paused in his chanting, eyes flickering to Nathan in concern.

There was silence from the three men as blood trickled from Nathaniel's nose, his smirk replaced with a grimace. After a brief moment, he looked up at them again, noting the look on Sam's face. "I'm sorry, it was starting to hurt," he blinked down at his restrained hands. "I'll try to be quiet the rest of the time."

"Keep goin', Sam." Dean barked, glaring.

Samuel objected to his brother's harsh tone, but continued anyways, determined to free the boy from possession. It wasn't two seconds in again before Nathan was suddenly coughing, jerking at his restraints. Oblivious to the clear difference in _the boy's_ coughing and the sound of someone coughing up a demon, Sam went on with his chanting.

**OC POV**

I was miserable. Pain had flared up in my head as soon as Sam had begun, but I had ignored it, using my senses as long as I could. Which meant being a smart-ass to Sam and Dean, knowing that they were too determined to even consider the idea that they were wrong. And then, the coughing(I hadn't even noticed my nose bleeding until later). I thought I was about to cough up my own lungs; each cough shredding up the sides of my lungs and throat, blood pooling in my mouth, and then desperately drawing in a shuddering gasp before lapsing into another fit.

It couldn't have been half a minute before I was already exhausted from it, my mouth hanging open and my eyes screwed shut, waiting for the next one. More coughing, blood dribbling from my mouth and the pain in my head worsening. _I'm trying to block it out, but I can't…_

"Thanks, anyways," I muttered tiredly. More pain, but this time it came from my recently healed cuts and they tore themselves open in rapid succession. I hardly had the time to peek at the bloodied bandages from under my eyelashes before I had another coughing fit.

The blood was everywhere, dripping from the corners of my mouth, exuding through the previously white wrappings and sliding onto the floor. Neither me nor the voice had enough energy or concentration to break the devil's trap that held us, let alone the bindings on my wrists and ankles. I became dizzy with the blood loss, furthering the ache in my head. I only wanted to cradle my head in my hands, but I couldn't even raise them. Dark spots blossomed on my vision and suddenly a voice cut through my muddled thoughts.

"Stop." It was that angel…Uh, Castiel. The pain stopped immediately, and I gave myself over to unconsciousness.


End file.
